


Caught with a Happy Ending

by aliensvslife



Series: Anti/Chase One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, MY BABIES, Masturbating, Smut, Toys, but not really, honestly my first smut fic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensvslife/pseuds/aliensvslife
Summary: Literally just pure smut of Chase and Anti. Chase is masturbating and Anti walks in and joins.I genuinely suck at summaries but don't judge a book by its cover.





	Caught with a Happy Ending

Chase peeked out of his bedroom door hesitantly; looking down the hallway to make sure no one was around, he really didn’t want any of the other egos to pop in and see what he was about to do. Once he was sure no one was around, he slipped back in the room and closed and locked the door as an extra precaution and slowly made his way to the bed. He sat on the edge and chewed his lip nervously. He really wasn’t used to doing this kind of stuff.

Recently though, he’s been having… urges. Well really, ever since his first proper date with Damien. That was when he was really unable to resist his urges. He couldn’t just ask Damien to help him, not just yet anyway. They’ve only been on one date and there was an etiquette he had to uphold.

Chase shook his nerves away and slowly reached out to his bedside table, opening the drawer at the top and reaching in with   
nervous hands. He huffed and slapped his own face lightly.

“Come on, Brody. Buckle the fuck up. This is nothing.” He muttered to himself, frowning. 

With a burst of confidence, he reached in and quickly pulled out a dildo. He held it in his hand and inspected it curiously. When he bought it at the store, it was all very rushed, his face a deep red as he grabbed the first dildo he saw that was in his price range, payed for it and left. He didn’t even get a good look at it.

Now though, as he looked in his hands, he was even more nervous. It was made of silicone and was a bright pink. Inside the shaft were beads on a base that seemed to rotate. Coming off and out from the base of the shaft was a small head and torso of a cartoon bunny made of silicone, which Chase supposed gave the toy the name “Jack Rabbit”. Below that is the handle and the controls.

Chase turned it in his hands, before he pressed the up arrow on the left of the controls. The bunny rabbit started to vibrate and Chase jumped, dropping the toy with gasp. He quickly picked it up and continued to play with the vibration settings. He moved to the arrows on the right of the controls, pressing the up arrow; this one made the beads on the inside of the shaft rotate slowly. Chase pressed it again and each time he pressed it, the rotating got faster.

After sufficiently examining the toy Chase took a deep breath and pulled the lube from the drawer as well. He placed both the toy and the lube on the bed and he scooted back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He had to take a few moments to calm down his racing heart. This was his first time ever using a toy, first time ever having something up his ass, so he was nervous as fuck.

With that, he took off his shirt, his fingers brushing over his nipples softly. He gasped lightly at the contact; his nipples have always been sensitive. His cock twitched in his pants a little bit, one of his hands moving down to slowly palm himself through his sweatpants. He moaned lightly as he continued to palm, his cock slowly starting to get harder and harder in his pants.   
It wasn’t long before he impatiently kicked off his pants, his boxers coming off with them, his cock slapping against his stomach. He wrapped a fist around his cock softly and started to stroke himself slowly, wanting to build up the tension. He chewed his lip, trying to stifle the moans that wanted to escape him as he circled his tip and spread the precum over his shaft.

He pumped himself slowly for a few moments, his cock now fully hard due to the mostly dry friction, and aching as it rest on his stomach now. He reached over and grabbed the lube from where is sat next to him, popping open the cap quickly and spreading some over three of his fingers. He wanted to make sure he was fully stretched before he put anything inside him.

With a deep breath he reached under him and teased a finger over his rim, biting his lip as he pushed it inside him slowly. The angle was a bit awkward and the pressure was weird but it wasn’t exactly unpleasant, if anything, it was actually really nice. He pumped his finger slowly, the lube making it slide in easier and easier each time. It wasn’t long before he was pushing his second finger in and then a third one too. The pressure and the slight burn of being stretched increasing with each finger but the pleasure increasing as well.

His moans were getting louder, his mouth dropping open slightly with his eyes closed. If this felt anything like what the dildo would feel like, then he was excited for more. He pulled his fingers out once he felt he was stretched enough and grabbed the dildo, lathering it in lube and placing it at his rim. That was when the nerves built up again, his heart beating rapidly and his palms starting to sweat. 

He took a deep breath and slowly pushed it inside himself, giving a deep groan as the pressure increased. He didn’t stop pushing it in until the ears of the bunny rabbit were pressed against his balls. He took a deep breath before moving his fingers to press one of the buttons, causing the beads in the shaft to start moving.

Chase let out a choked off moan at the sensation, the beads rolling and rubbing against his walls, getting close to his prostate. He moved the dildo in and out slowly, gasping as it moved inside him. He whimpered as he rocked his hips down to meet the thrusting dildo. The pleasure was rocking through him higher and higher, causing his moans to get louder and louder, although that was nothing compared to the pleasure that rose in him once he moved his fingers and pressed the up arrow to turn on the vibrations. 

He physically jumped when the vibrating bunny ears pressed against his balls, his neglected cock twitching excitedly. His whines and moans reached a higher level as he rocked back on the dildo, pushing it further inside him. His free hand twisted in the bed sheets as his back arched off the bed, his hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat.

He was so caught up in this new pleasure, that he didn’t hear the door unlock and open, a frantic Anti pushing in. “Chase? Are you okay?” He cut himself off, his glitching calming down as he took in what was really going on in the bedroom; Chase on the bed, cock leaking, dildo up his ass, hair sticking down with sweat. 

Chase jumped and basically ripped the dildo out of himself, wincing at the sudden pressure. “A-Anti? F-Fuck…” He gasped, scrambling to cover himself up with his blanket. His face was beet red, the blush running down his neck and over his chest. He could feel Antis eyes roaming over his body, following the blush down to his flushed cock.

“I heard moaning. Thought you were sick or in trouble… Now I see it was the opposite.” Anti smirked, closing the door behind him as he stepped into the room. 

Chase gulped, finally able to cover himself with the blanket, the dildo lying at the end of the bed, shiny with lube. “It’s… I… It’s not what it-it looks like.” He stammered, groaning in embarrassment.

Anti shook his head, stalking closer to the bed, crawling onto it. He took note of where the dildo was as he crawled, moving enough so that he was hovering slightly over Chases body. “Please… It’s exactly what it looks like. No need to be embarrassed.” He smirked, his hand roaming down Chases chest to flick at his nipples softly. “Let me help you…” He whispered, leaning down to hover his lips over Chases jaw.

Chase took in a stuttering breath as Anti got closer and was soon above him, his chest pushing into his roaming hand as he nodded. “O-Okay… please…” He whined, hands pushing the blanket aside, his hips pushing up.

Anti grinned and pushed their lips together roughly, nipping at Chases lips as his hand continued to roam down until it was able to wrap around Chases throbbing cock. He started stroking him slowly, teasingly, wanting to bring Chase close to the edge and then take it away from him. He watched as Chase became a moaning mess beneath him, loving the power that it brought him.

After a while, he pulled away completely, smirking. He reached over and grabbed the dildo from where it was lying, still vibrating, the beads still rotating, and brought it back closer to Chase, teasing it around his rim. “Fancy toy here, Chasey. You really wanted some fun, huh?” Anti chuckled, pushing the toy in fully without any warning.

Chasse back arched at the sudden intrusion, but he moaned loud, feeling the pressure and the pleasure return at full force. His fingers once again tangled in the sheets as his legs fell open, giving Anti more room to move. 

Anti took full advantage of that and leaned down, trailing kisses and nips along Chases thighs, leaving little marks and bruises in his wake. “You sound amazing when you moan. It’s like music to my ears.” He chuckled, watching as Chase started to fuck himself on the dildo when he moved it faster.

Anti watched in amazement as the dildo disappeared and reappeared, it was like he was in a trace. He couldn’t help but imagine it being his own cock, giving him more ideas. He pulled back, still moving the dildo as his free hand undid his pants as quickly and deftly as he could. He pulled his cock out once they were open enough and stroked himself slowly, pulling off the rest of his clothes after a moment.

“I wanna fuck you, Chase…” He breathed, watching Chase move in pleasure.

“Please…” He whined, cock twitching against his stomach, hips jerking.

Anti nodded with a predatory grin on his lips, moving so he was resting in between Chases legs, his hand slowly pulling the dildo out. He turned it off and tossed it aside, hearing it bounce against the floor. He grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand, lathering up his cock. He moved so his chest was close to Chases, only an inch apart. 

“You ready for something real?” He smirked, leaning in close and pushing their lips together after getting confirmation from Chase. He lined his cock up and slowly, gently pushed the tip in, groaning at how tight chase was as the dildo was thinner that he was.

Chase broke the kiss with a gasp, head tilting back into the pillow as he was stretched even wider that he was before. “Holy shit…” He whined, eyes closing. His thoughts were all jumbled, all he could think right now was _AntiAntiAnti_ and _fuckfuckfuck_. The only coherent thing that came from his mouth other than moans and gasps were strings of please and fuck.

It wasn’t long before Anti finally bottomed out, his hips stuttering to a stop. He didn’t want to move too fast for Chase, he was an asshole, that was for sure, but he wasn’t that much of an asshole. He breathed in deeply through his nose, holding himself back from just ploughing into Chase with reckless abandon.

He soon got the okay from Chase, pulling out and then thrusting back in in a fairly rough way. They moaned in unison as the pleasure rocked through them both. Anti picked up the pace a bit, going from slow, hard thrusts to fast, hard thrusts. He moved his hands so they gripped Chases thighs and lifted them up to wrap around his waist, Chase locking his ankles together at the base of his spine. 

“Fuck, Chase…” He breathed, his lips pressing against his neck, nipping and sucking light marks along his skin. Yes he had a thing for marking and he was going to keep it up too. 

The only sound in the room for a long time was the mixture of their moans and the sounds of skin slapping on skin. Chase had never felt this good before, not even when he had sex with Stacy, which says a lot about their relationship. He legs and arms were wrapped around Anti, feeling like he has to hold on because he was having a wild ride. 

All of a sudden, Anti flipped them, still inside Chase. He looked up at Chase with a smirk, gripping his full ass cheeks and groping them. “Come on, chase. Ride me.” He commanded, bucking his hips to help him get started.

Chase moaned and nodded, his hands moving to Antis chest and using him to help bounce himself. He dropped his head back as he started to bounce in earnest, one of his hands leaving Antis chest and going to his cock. It was messy but he was able to stroke himself somewhat successfully. The hands on his ass were hard, groping him roughly; he was sure there would be bruises there later on.

With a loud moan, Chase clenched tight around Antis cock and his eyes rolled back, a blinding pleasure rocking through him. “ _Fuck right there…_ ” He begged, hand pumping faster over his cock.

Anti picked up his pace, thrusting up to meet each of Chases bounces, each time aiming for his prostate. Their breathing was getting heavier, their hot bodies moving against each other harder and faster. “Fuck…Chase… I’m gonna come…” Anti groaned loud, knowing that Chase was close as well.

Chase nodded quickly in agreement, not even able to get words out at this point, his head too foggy from the pleasure going through him. “Anti…” Chase moaned, his breaths coming out in pants and he whined. He fucked back onto Antis cock but at the same time tried fuckign up into his own fist. 

Either way, soon enough he was tensing up completely, his ass resting against Antis hips as he closed his eyes. His come shot against Antis chest, covering his nipples as some even shot up and hit his chin, Antis name slipping from his lips loudly. More shot out of him until he was dribbling, creating a puddle of come on Antis chest.

Anti kept his eyes open, as Chase came, wanting to take in every detail and save it for his spank bank later on. However, that plan went out the window because as soon as Chase came, Anti did as well. The way Chase tightened around him and the way he called out his name pushed him over the edge, his come going deep and filling Chase up to the brim. 

They rode out their highs, Chase slowly rocking his hips until he became over sensitive. He gently pulled off of Anti, his cock coming out with a soft pop, Chase wincing at the sound. He collapsed next to Anti with a pant and rested a hand on his stomach, one coming to rest behind his head. “Holy shit...” He breathed.

Anti smirked and turned on his side, watching Chase. “Mhm. I tend to have that effect on people.” He smirked, reaching out to rub Chases belly softly. “ You’re welcome to however many rounds of that as you want. I wouldn’t mind… experimenting… with you. Whatever you’re down to do.” He shrugged, trying to sound non-chalant.

Chase sat up, already feeling a twinge of pain at the small of his back, blushing again as it brought back images of what they just did to the forefront of his mind. “Uh, yeah… I’d actually like that Anti… Thank you.” He smiled, nodded at him. “I’m… gonna go have a shower though. Clean myself up a bit.” He chuckled. “Feel free to join if you want.” He hummed, a burst of confidence going through him as he walked, naked, towards the bathroom connected to his room, making sure he had a swing to his hips.

No way was he going to miss the opportunity to see Chase in the shower, not with all the fantasies running through his brain. With that, Anti jumped from the bed as quick as he could, his eyes glued to Chases ass as he followed after him, an ever present smirk on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my first smut fic! Give me some constructive criticism in the comments as I'm always looking to improve my writing! Let me know if you want any more over at my tumblr: @aliensvslife


End file.
